Time
Time exists as an impenetrable river of infeasible essence of a whole new impossible reality; alike, but not quite, the consceptusension, of which all other realities live under and only Zelaroth can possible utilize it. It is as if an hour glass flowing on both sides, those two sides are composed of two sphere directly in place of each other. If time existed as any other concept which are considerably outdated theories, almost all factions would have the power and technology to abuse it, creating wars in time, ending endless factions and races and stopping time for everything to happen. The ty'ozhadar, for example, could round up all time travelers of all times of all races to bring them all into one area and keep them there or annihilate them fully. DNA gatherer that would analyze DNA and go through time gathering all races with a similar structure bringing them to one location and/or destroying their existence fully. Time has adapted to prevent its abuse and exist as infinite compositions and comprehension that even breaks the most incomprehensible entities. Time does have limited exceptions due to external layers that have nothing to do with penetrating time but reversing or forwarding the processes of reality and create sub-realities based on which is tied to the "real" reality. An example is tymnimus, the change of "time" is capable of being reversed. Flow Flow is an extraordinarily, impossibly, inconceivably, unbelievably, innumerably, extremely rare energy and the only material that is a byproduct of time and mostly manifest in a form of a crystal. Flow is impossible to harvest as the crystals are impossible to break apart but obey the laws of physics and are impossible to replicate. The Flow Crystal is practically useless and undetectable, not even gods know what they are and any who encounter it loses their senses. Every Flow crystal is doomed to dissipate regardless of conditions and the dissipation may be unpredictable. Unpredictability is not limited to - time travel organisms to those caused in the blast causing it to apply to organisms outside of the blasts of similarity and identity allowing the disappearance of an entire race of a limited area, objects regardless of mass in the dissipation, opening of a temporary portal to another time period, etc. Those who are transferred to different time period will not cause massive anomalies unless they interfere with the outcome of important events and/or assassinate significant historical figures. Time will attempt to fix anomalies by setting off events that could restore the original timeline although it will not always happen or be the same timeline but maybe a similar story, just with different characters. After the flow crystal has been dissipated, from a past standpoint, the Flow will not occur in the same place and time in history it has happened. Tymnimus The existing "time" realities of different time periods. It is the prediction from the past or future from the material and immaterial conditions. These are created when time warp is simulated to host the manipulator, it is only accessible by those capable of traveling "time", these are interconnected with the original time in the sense one is the precursor of the other and thus any anomalies become apart of that history. It extends everywhere, but its manifestation is limited and reversible as the energy of the tymnimus can be altered and removed. In futuristic scenarios, the future can materialize into the present in which becomes real upon a second plane, or the invisible spot that they are in, existing akin to a sub-dimension. Category:Concepts